en las calidas noches de verano
by abiyasha
Summary: Esther es una joven de solo 17 años de edad, pero esta apunto de morir... leanlo y deje comentarios onegai....


Los amantes de la noche.

"En las noches calidas de verano, solía ver la tierna luna, con mis viejos ojos de niño. Soñaba que viajaba a los rincones más deseados de la tierra, pero siempre despertaba al oír la alegre voz de mi madre." Abel

Mi nombre es Esther, solo tengo 17 años, pero mi vida ya esta apunto de terminar. Tal vez quisieras saber como lo se, pero no tengo otra respuesta que la que me doy todos los días al mirarme en el espejo y ver que sigo siendo la misma chiquilla tonta que se ilusiona con las lindas palabras y que termina con el corazón roto a cada paso. Pero aun peor por que sufro sin razón, varias veces he tratado de revelarme a este absurdo sentimiento, pero, se que no puedo confesar mis verdaderos deseos…

Una mañana desperté, me cambie de ropa como siempre y salí a la calle buscando el sentido de mi existencia y ahí estaba él, observándome desde la oscuridad, pidiendo que me acerque y lo hice, me acerque a él y caí rendida bajo su poder. Empezó a conquistarme lentamente, después de que con su mirada me dijera mil secretos de la noche me enamore de él, pero lo que más me gusta es su cálida mano cuando acaricia mi mejilla, sus dulces labios cuando hacen contacto con los míos, su melancólica voz que cantaba al viento melodías llenas de dolor y amor al mismo tiempo, creo que por eso lo amaba más que a nada y por eso estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo lo que conocía.

Una noche mientras que yo leía en el ricón más iluminado de la pequeña sala mientras que él observaba con atención a los hijos del sol, paso algo interesante, un ser de la misma naturaleza que mi amado apareció frente a nuestros ojos, mi amado que tenía la apariencia de un apuesto joven de 23 años, cuya piel blanca reflejaba un poco de tristeza se paro frente a aquel otro ser, que no era más alto que él, pero si se veía mucho mayor, ya que tenía una larga barba blanca que le llegaba hasta sus pies. Los dos hicieron reverencia, uno con la vista en el otro y volvieron a sus antiguas posiciones, pero antes de que el visitante tomara asiento voltio a verme y con una sonrisa poco agradecida me di cuenta que debía retirarme de ese lugar y así lo hice.

Días después me atreví a preguntarle a mi amado por aquel extraño visitante, solo me miro con cariño acaricio mi rostro y me beso suavemente en la mejilla y mientras que salía de la habitación menciona que era solo un antiguo amigo. En ese momento decidí quedarme con mi amado todo el tiempo que pudiera, por que se que yo no viviré tanto tiempo como él lo hará.

Algo que nunca olvidare será el día que conocí el pasado de mi amado, era un día frío, donde yo no podía dormir pensando en lo hermoso que era un amanecer y pensaba verlo y así lo hice, me asome por la ventana en una habitación muy alejada del dormitorio de mi amado, me asome y pude ver el calido sol y como sus rayos amarillos tocaban de nuevo mi piel blanquecina.

Esa misma noche se lo conté a mi amado y me respondió que él también estraña el calor de la mañana y el fresco olor de la misma. Que estrañaba los colores y emociones que producía el sol a primera hora, las caricias de los rayos del sol en la piel quemada que una vez tuvo. Sin preguntarle me empezó a describir el lugar de donde mi amado había crecido y a mi parecer era un simple granjero, cuyo trabajo del padre era el enorme molino, también hablo de aquellos hombres vestidos en metal que invadían las tierras a base de sangre derramada y como él solía huir desesperado a los antiguos jardines de la realeza donde conoció al visitante de la otra noche.

Esa misma noche descubrí la forma de cómo vivir eternamente junto mi amado, solo necesito que él acepte y estaré con él eternamente.

Hoy me desperté antes que él, me he arreglado a su agrado, me he perfumado para agradarle y he maquillado mi cara para que le guste. Cuando él despierta camina para encontrarme tirada en el piso, con un cuchillo que yo misma me había clavado, por eso se que pronto moriré, él me ha tomado entre sus brazos y me pide que no me aleje de él, yo le acaricio el rostro con mi mano ensangrentada y el besa mi cuello con una calida mordida que me quita la vida, pero me da la eternidad y la oportunidad de estar con él para siempre.

Al vivir de nuevo cada sentimiento humano fue borrado de mi corazón excepto uno el gran amor que siento por mi amado que ahora duerme junto conmigo en aquella caja negra durante el día y volvemos a la vida durante la noche para observar y alimentarnos con los hijos del sol, aquellos a los cuales una vez fui antes de morir y nacer de nuevo.

Mi nombre es Esther, tengo 17 años pero apenas voy empezando a vivir al lado de mi amado. Abel…

Ni siquiera la eternidad nos separara, ya que ni la misma muerte pudo hacerlo.


End file.
